


For Tonight, Just Sleep Tight

by luckywonbebe



Series: To Words and Phrases - MX Oneshots [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, First Full Moon, Werewolf Mates, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckywonbebe/pseuds/luckywonbebe
Summary: The bloodline of the mystique wolf takes different forms.





	For Tonight, Just Sleep Tight

_"Where is she?"_

 

 

_"In this room. But you can't see her yet."_

 

 

_"Hyung, you came just in time."_

 

 

I stirred when I heard a couple of voices outside of the steel door. Yes, steel door. Our hearing is more enhanced than that of a normal person anyway.

 

 

The sound of the opening door hurt my ears and I gasped when I saw who was coming through the entrance.

 

 

"Shownu!"

 

 

I jumped to my feet but I couldn't run to him as there were chains on my hands bound to the wall that prevented me from going to him.

 

 

"Nari..." his face was full of worry as he took small steps towards me.

 

 

We both heard a growl and I was surprised when I realized it was coming from me. That deep sound came from my chest. I looked at him in confusion and Hyungwon and Minhyuk shows up behind him. What was happening?

 

 

"S-Shownu what-what's happening? I'm scared."

 

 

"Sshh, baby it's alright calm down," Shownu said in a calm voice and it immediately had an effect on me. "Calm down."

 

 

"What happened?" I asked again and I felt hot tears escape my eyes when Shownu finally hugged me. He touched my hair to calm me and I hid my face in his chest.

 

 

"Nari, it was your first moon after the discovery," Hyungwon spoke and when I looked at him that was when I realized his and Minhyuk's eyes were glowing gold.

 

 

_Discovery that the mystique wolf was in my blood line as well._

 

 

"Uh... You kinda freaked out on us earlier when you... transformed."

 

 

_Transformed?_

 

 

"And you sort of... attacked Changkyun..." Minhyuk spoke calmly.

 

 

_What? Attacked Changkyun?_

 

 

"I... I would never attack Changkyun..."

 

 

"Well, you know how the stories go on the first transformation. We don't have control." Minhyuk explained.

 

 

I started to cry even more. What if I suddenly go ballistic again? What if I hurt more people what if... what if I hurt Shownu?

 

 

"Sshh it's okay, it's going to be okay," Shownu hugged me tighter and I wish I could hold on to him but these damn chains stops me. "Even that happened to me."

 

 

Shownu looks at the two. "You can unchain her now."

 

 

Both their reactions were of shock and it looked like neither of them wanted to move. "But... hyung. It's the night of the full moon, it's just cloudy."

 

 

"It's okay. I can handle it."

 

 

"H-hyung don't you think --"

 

 

_**"I said I can handle it, let her go!"** _

 

 

The three of us shivered when Shownu used that voice.

 

 

_The Alpha Voice._

 

 

When he uses that voice no one can disobey what he says. No one.

 

 

Minhyuk bowed and he immediately got the keys from his pocket and he unlocked the chains that were binding me. I immediately clinged to him, hiding my face in his chest.

 

 

Shownu had a lot of responsibility over us, his pack. The original pack consists of seven males, all the oldest sons of the chiefs from the seven sacred tribes. And being the oldest among the chosen, when they swore on their Brotherhood, it was automatic that Shownu became the Alpha male.

 

 

The brides had been chosen by a special connection, an imprinting; a bond that nothing on this earth can break. It was even stronger than the Bonds of Brotherhood that the chosen had made. And among the chosen seven, only four have found their mates.

 

 

"It's okay. You can rest for tonight. And make sure Changkyun rests as well. I will check on him later." Shownu spoke, still using The Alpha Voice and the two bows before they left. Having the mystique wolf in the blood line makes us more enhanced than normal humans; we have the ability to heal ourselves just like wolves.

 

 

A sudden crack of thunder made me jump and Shownu held me tight against his body, me huddling more to his side which made me feel warmer. I feel a sudden change of aura and when I look up, Shownu's face softened, kissing me gently on the forehead as the heavy rain started pouring.

 

 

_Hopefully... the rain doesn't stop tonight and the moon does not appear again..._

 

 

We left the room with the steel door and Shownu led me to my own room in the house. He tucked me in bed and he kissed my forehead as he sprawled beside me. Him not getting under the blanket means that he will check on Changkyun, he needs to. It was his duty.

 

 

But he will come back later.

 

 

"Shownu... I need to see Changkyun too." I said and tears started to form again. I can't believe I accidentally hurt one of our kind just because I couldn't control myself.

 

 

"You don't need to torture yourself. You didn't know what you were doing." Shownu spoke softly. Whenever he was talking to me it always seemed as if he was singing to me.

 

 

"I know you're worried too, but Changkyun is still young. He will heal faster."

 

 

"Will I always... hurt people around me?" I asked and I was afraid of the answer. Shownu brushes his fingers through my hair.

 

 

"No, no you won't. You will learn to control your phasing. We can help you with it. And this mania only happens on the first full moon."

 

 

I bit my lip. I was still scared. What if I accidentally hurt him? Of all the people...

 

 

He held my face in his warm hand and planted a soft kiss on my lips. "I'll be here and I won't let anything bad happen. I swear."

 

 

The sound of the thunder echoed through the house. Each flash of lightning seeming making the room brighter than the flash before. Others might find the storm to be inconvenient, annoying, or even frightening. However it’s was almost like music to me. As we laid together, in the comfort of each other’s presence, I found a sort of peace in the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> everyone loves werewolf aus <3 this was a finish the story challenge and this was wave 4 of that challenge O:)


End file.
